


Делать что-то

by a_lassombra



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Алек и Серегил проводят зимнюю ночь у огня.





	Делать что-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doing Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923063) by [blueskiessunshine (rainydayrambling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayrambling/pseuds/blueskiessunshine). 



Дождь лил целый день, и теперь, когда Алек выглянул в окно, он мог заметить, как помимо дождя с темного неба падали влажные хлопья снега. За неделю до начала дождей было так холодно, что Алек не возражал быть пойманным в ловушку погодой. Серегил же впал в привычную ему скуку, чего и следовало ожидать.   
  
Он вышел из их комнаты в «Олень и Выдра» несколько часов назад, еще до того, как село солнце. Алек в это время читал захватывающую книгу о различиях между разными Оресками и тем, как они отражались на их магии, и даже не заметил, когда ушел Серегил. Теперь же тот вернулся, промокнув до нитки и дрожа.   
  
— Хорошо прогулялся? — спросил Алек, пытаясь, но так и не сумев скрыть усмешку в голосе.   
  
Серегил нахмурился и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду, оставляя ее унылой, мокрой кучей на полу. По-видимому, этим вечером ему было не до аккуратности.   
  
— Снова был на Улице Огней, тали? — спросил Алек, принимая лучший вид разочарованного родственника — так однажды звучал Тройс.   
  
Это, к счастью, привело к желаемому эффекту: Серегил рассмеялся.   
  
— О, да, — сказал он, натянул сухую рубашку и грациозно приземлился на пол, чтобы растянуться перед огнем. — Я провел всю ночь в окружении красоток с Улицы Огней, позволяя им подниматься со мной снова и снова, чтобы облегчить скуку моей домашней жизни.   
  
Раньше, не так давно, по крайней мере, по меркам ауренфейе, Алек мог почувствовать нервозность или ревность от этих слов. Но он знал Серегила так долго, был рядом с ним так долго, что даже если бы старая неуверенность еще сохранилась, Алек знал бы, что в этих словах нет и доли правду по тому, как Серегил выгнул спину, чтобы придать драматичности.   
  
— Очень смешно, — отозвался Алек. Серегил на это лишь пожал плечами.   
  
— Ты сам начал.   
  
А потом он потянулся, разминая свои гибкие конечности, и Алек захлопнул книгу, чтобы присоединиться к Серегилу на полу. В любом случае у него уже устали глаза… и он собирался сделать все, чтобы Серегил снова начал бессовестно с ним заигрывать.   
  
Серегил повернулся лицом к огню, поэтому Алек сел позади, прижавшись к его спине как можно ближе и обняв за талию. Серегил тяжело вздохнул и откинулся назад, скорее всего, оценив теплоту молодого тела.   
  
— Что ты там делал? — из праздного любопытства спросил Алек, задаваясь вопросом, что могло заставить его друга выйти в такую ужасную погоду, учитывая то, как тот не любил холод.   
  
Серегил снова вздохнул.   
  
— Я проверял работу для нас.   
  
Ну конечно.   
  
— Повезло?   
  
— Нет… ни во тьме, ни при свете, и я боюсь. Иллиор, должно быть, пережидает эту бурю.   
  
Алек тихо рассмеялся.   
  
— Не думаю, что именно Иллиора мы должны благодарить за наши дела.   
  
Алек практически услышал, как Серегил вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
  
— Может быть, нет. Однако это все равно стыд. Такая погода идеальна для ночной вылазки. Там так темно, что нас никто не увидит, даже если выйдет в такой ужас на улицу.   
  
— С другой стороны, — сказал Алек, — если кто-то выйдет, им легко будет проследить за нами по следам на снегу, которые нельзя будет спрятать в следах толпы.   
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Серегил усмехнулся, — послушаю моего чистого сердцем последователя Далны, который говорит как истинный последователь бога воров.   
  
— Я уже давно не тот чистый сердцем последователь Далны, разве нет? — сказал Алек. Он прижался горячим, открытым ртом к шее Серегила, и чистый сердцем или нет, ощущение того, как задрожал в его руках Серегил — это была другая дрожь, не вызванная холодом, — заставило Алека наполниться гордостью и удовольствием.   
  
Серегил прижался еще ближе к Алеку, и воздух вокруг них потяжелел. Но для этого было еще достаточно времени. А сейчас волосы Серегила все еще были влажными, и Алек совершенно не возражал против того, чтобы просто полежать с ним на полу перед огнем, пока тот не согреется и не обсохнет.   
  
Они сидели в тишине несколько минут, думая каждый о своем. Алек попытался представить, о чем думал Серегил, и улыбнулся сам себе, зная, что старший мужчина, должно быть, мысленно сыпал проклятиями на погоду, отсутствие работы для Кота, мокрые волосы и предстоящую скуку, которая постигнет их, потому что они будут заперты в доме еще несколько дней.   
  
Алек сильнее стиснул талию Серегила, молча давая ему знать, что последует за ним куда угодно — от очага до очага, от одного приключения к следующему, не важно в каком настроении Серегил будет в это время, — рядом с ним, Алек не чувствовал себя ведомым. Даже в ту первую ночь в подземелье Асенгаи, следуя за Серегилом, он больше чувствовал, что шел рядом с ним, а не за ним.   
  
Серегил взял Алека за руку, словно мог прочитать его мысли.   
  
— Тебе когда-нибудь наскучит это? — спросил Алек, хотя на самом деле ему не было особо интересно; он уже мог почувствовать ответ, пробиравшийся между ними словно нить магии Теро, которую тот мог нарисовать палочкой. Даже зная, он продолжил. — Лежать перед огнем. Просто лежать, ничего не делая.   
  
Серегил глубоко вздохнул, и Алек на мгновение засомневался в своей вере в его ответ.   
  
Но затем он распознал эмоцию, передавшуюся ему через их связь талемениос — удовольствие, полное удовлетворение, возникающее между ними в такие моменты, когда остаются только они вдвоем, готовые вместе встретить все, что может предложить им судьба.   
  
Каким-то образом Серегилу удалось прижаться к Алеку еще теснее.   
  
— Я уже делаю что-то, тали, — сказал он.


End file.
